


This is a Horrible Plan, But it Just Might Work

by JailynnW



Series: This is a... [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foggy is patient, Foggy's POV, M/M, Matt loves him, Romance, So all is right with the world, Some Plot, Trials of being a Superheroes boyfriend, Unresolved Sexual Tension, part of a series, some humor hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/pseuds/JailynnW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy would just like some time alone with his boyfriend. So if the bad guys and Avengers would stop interrupting that would be great!</p><p>Sequel to "This is A Bad Idea, But I Like It"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a Horrible Plan, But it Just Might Work

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this might turn into a series... I've been writing this alongside my longer angst fiction as a way to add some fluff into my life. I don't know how much this story will be updated right away because I want to finish the other one first. If you like it, please let me know. Thanks for reading!

~~~*~~~

The first time it happens, Foggy is frustrated, but not that concerned. He knew when he started this relationship with Matt there were going to be times that they would get interrupted on dates. It is just something that is written in the superhero law books somewhere.

He thinks it states: _Any person in a romantic relationship with a superhero will be left in the middle of fun, fun, sexy times. Get over it!_

Anyway, he understands in theory. When it actually happens, well that – that just sucks. He wonders if there is a support group for the girlfriends and boyfriends of heroes where they can bitch about being left hanging.

If there isn't one, he needs to start it. He thinks the lovers of many of these saviors of the world would probably have a lot in common. Foggy ponders that some as he pours a drink and sinks onto the couch to wait for Matt to return, thinking about earlier when the evening had been moving in the right direction:

~~~*~~~

The night has been a good one. They have a nice dinner – well it was nice for them – it is in an actual restaurant and not an all night diner where grease is served as a side dish. They have a few drinks. The sweet red wine mellowing even Matt out to the point he is almost out flirting Foggy. Almost, because let's face it, Foggy is the master and supreme ruler of flirting. The walk back to Matt's apartment is filled with touches and laughter, promises and kisses. It's in the middle of one of these teasing kisses that Matt backs him into an alley and up against a rough brick wall. He lets out a surprised laugh, which is immediately taken by Matt's mouth against his.

His hand moves slowly down Matt's chest as he leans more fully into the kiss. Matt's tongue licks at the seam of his lips, asking for entry which Foggy eagerly gives him. His left hand tangles into the soft, full strains of his partner's hair, while his right arm wraps tightly around his strong back, the muscles rippling under his touch, pulling him closer. Matt grins against his lips, breaking the kiss. Foggy pants softly.

“God, I love you,” Matt whispers, dragging his lips over Foggy's jaw.

“Hm,” he tilts his head back against the brick wall behind him, his normally sharp mind a dull blade of lust. “Right back at you.” 

He rolls his hips into Matt's and feels the evidence of his boyfriend's arousal. His heart must sound like a runaway train to the other man right now because it feels like one to him. Matt wraps a hand around the side of his neck, working over the other side with his mouth. His teeth nip gently at the sensitive flesh, his tongue swiping at the bite. Foggy rolls his head to the side, baring more of his throat to him.

“You taste good,” Matt's voice rumbles against his skin. Foggy shudders, moving closer to the man in front of him. “I can hear your heart racing, so loud and you're skin is so hot.” He licks again. “Just for me.”

Foggy is starting to feel a little weak in the knees. Matt pushes him harder into the wall, his leg sliding in between Foggy's. And oh God, he bites his bottom lip to the point it starts to bleed. He opens his mouth to tell Matt that they might want to take this show on the road before they have a very embarrassing situation on their hands, and possibly an arrest for indecent exposure and wouldn't that do wonders for their small law firm, when he feels Matt pull away. 

Daring to open his desire blurred eyes, he watches as his boyfriend tilts his head, listening intently. Foggy's heart begins to sink. _Please, not now!_ Matt sighs and lowers his head until his chin touches his chest. If Foggy were the violent sort this would be the moment when he would _lose his shit!_ Because fuck!

“Not now!” Foggy all but whines.

Matt looks back at him with something that is a cross between guilt and lust. “Foggy...”

“Are you _kidding_ me,” he rubs a hand down his face. “What could possibly be so important?”

“Captain America is about a half a block away heading in our direction. So I'm sure we are about to find out.”

He adjusts his pants which are now painfully tight and walks with Matt to meet the superhero. Steve Rogers – he still can't believe he can call **_Captain America_** Steve Rogers, what is this life?! – seems surprise to see them but covers it quickly.

“Mr. Murdock,” he says politely, “Mr. Nelson.”

“Mr. Rogers,” Foggy's stomach flips. Seeing his childhood hero (and his father's for that matter) in the flesh still sends shock waves through his system. If anyone had told him in college that he would be dating his hot ass college roommate and business partner ( _dreams do come true young Foggy_ ) and can say that he sorta personally knows at least five heroes that have saved the world multiple times, he would have laughed and asked the person to please at least share the drugs next time. “Nice to see you again.”

Steve smiles, (Even his smile is perfect, Foggy is sure he has hearts in his eyes like an amine character. Matt pinches his arm teasingly. His amusement a tangible thing.) “Call me Steve. All my friends do – well except Tony that finds it humorous to call me grandpa or a Capsicle.”

“Uh, since you've asked us to call you, um, Steve,” Foggy stammers which is really humiliating considering he rocked it out the first time they met at the Avengers party. Of course that night all the blood in his body was evenly distributed. He can't say the same for right now. Also Captain America just alluded to the fact that they may be friends. Okay Foggy's man crush on the WWII veteran might have grown a little. “Please call me Foggy.”

“And call me Matt,” Matt continues. “Now what can we do for you?”

“Remember when we discussed someone I know might need a lawyer.”

“Yes,” Matt acknowledges, pushing the red tinted glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Well,” Steve shifts from one foot to the other, anxiety perfuming the air around them to the point even Foggy could smell it. “I would really like to talk to you about that soon, but that's not the only reason I'm here.” He takes a deep breath. “I need to get in contact with Daredevil and I have a feeling you both know him.” From the look in Steve's eyes, he seems to know that Matt more than knows him, but he is respecting his right not to reveal himself.

“What do you want with him?” 

“I guess you could say I want to recruit him,” Steve crosses his arms over his chest. “I think he could be a huge asset to the Avengers but I'm not sure he would want to leave this neighborhood,” he looks directly at Matt, confirming Foggy's supposition that he thinks Matt _is_ Daredevil. “I just have a feeling that he might be a man to have on call. From everything I've seen and read, he seems to be very moral. And right now, I need that type of man at my side. Especially now with so many things uncertain.”

“Not a lot of people believe that,” Matt hedges, “some think he is a terrorist, even after the Fisk situation and his help in capture criminals in Hell's Kitchen.”

Steve tips his head in agreement, “A lot of people believe that Spiderman is a menace as well, but he has saved countless lives and fights for the little guy. People are scared of the X-men because they aren't like them, so they try to capture, experiment on and kill them. Even though it has been proven that they are protecting us.” He shrugs. “I've never been one to listen to what others say. I listen to my gut. And my gut says this guy is trustworthy.”

“If we do run into him,” Foggy says, letting the sentence drop off.

“Then please give him this,” Steve holds out a burner phone, “I'm the only number in the speed dial. I would really like to speak with him. As soon as possible. I just believe the landscape for us all is about to change.” Foggy takes the phone. “Thank you for your time, gentlemen. I'll be in touch about that legal matter when I know more.”

He walks away after shaking both their hands and doesn't turn back. Once he is sure that Steve can't hear them, he turns to Matt, “You gonna call him?”

Matt looks intently in the direction that Steve had gone. “I don't know.”

“But you're curious?”

“A little,” Matt shakes his head as if to clear it. He turns his attention to Foggy and with a smirk says, “I think we were in the middle of something before we were interrupted.” He leans into kiss Foggy's smiling lips, but just before they touch, he pulls back again. He doesn't even pretend to be dismayed by what he tells him next, “I have to go.”

Foggy sighs, resigned, “Yeah I figured.” He takes Matt's hand in his and places the phone that Steve gave them in it. “Go be a hero and then come back to me.”

Matt wraps his hand around Foggy's neck and kisses him deeply, making his blood smolder and his body ache with need. It ends too quickly for either of their likings. They break apart slowly, lingering as long as they can, panting into each other's mouths. “Don't wait up.”

_Yeah, right._

Then he is gone leaving Foggy alone on the street with more sexual frustration than he has had since he was sixteen. Stopping at the liquor store a block away, Foggy picks up a 12 pack of beer and a bottle of cheap scotch. He knows it's going to be a long night and that he _will_ be waiting up. Because without knowing Matt's safe he never really sleeps sound. He walks the rest of the way to his partner's place to wait and worry over the man he loves. This is so not how he pictured his night ending.

~~~*~~~

Matt comes back around three in the morning. His bottom lip is bloody and the part of his cheek that isn't covered by the mask is already starting to redden with a bruise. Foggy's breath catches in his throat for a second. Matt pushes the cowl off and throws it to the table.

“I'm fine,” he says, coming to sit next to Foggy on the couch. His unfocused eyes stare just above his own sharp ones. “I don't even need stitches or a band-aid, just a few bruises and minor cuts.”

Foggy huffs out a small, uneasy laugh, “Is that how we are judging your level of health?”

Matt bites his broken lip, Foggy instantly places his thumb on it to stop him from doing more damage. “Foggy,” he starts hesitantly, “If this is too much, I understand -”

“What are you talking about?” Foggy places both his hands on Matt's jaw, rubbing his thumbs against his cheeks gently. “If you think I'm about to give you up after wanting to be with you for fucking ever, think again Murdock.” Matt grins at him. “I know what I want and I know who you are and yes I'm a worry wart, deal with it, and you are not getting rid of me this easily.” 

Matt kisses him, hissing a little, “Good.”

They settle down on the sofa, with Matt half on top of him. Foggy runs his fingers through the other man's hair, feeling him relax against him. “Did you see Captain America?”

“Yeah,” he tilts his head up so that his nose is against Foggy's pulse. “Steve found me stopping a group of muggers from beating up a prostitute. He offered me a kind of on call position with the team. He really believes I can be helpful and even though I probably won't take him up on it, it was a nice offer.”

“Why don't you want to take him up on it?”

Matt shrugs slightly. “Clint said he thought I was a lone wolf type the first time we met before the party at the Avengers tower. I don't think he is wrong. I don't want to split my focus too much from the city and as an Avenger, even an on call one, I wouldn't be able to be here when someone needs me. Plus I got the feeling he wasn't telling me everything. It was like he was testing the waters first.” He pauses, tracing a pattern on Foggy's chest. “We did end up fighting together. There's a new guy in Hell's Kitchen. He's good. Deadly good. Called himself Bulls Eye.” He's quiet for a moment, his frown so pronounced Foggy can feel it. “The name is an accurate one. If it wasn't for my senses and Cap's enhanced reflexes I'm not sure we would have made it out with just a few scratches and artificial wounds. He got away though.”

Foggy covers the shiver by snuggling more firmly into the buttery softness of the leather couch and Matt's hard body. Deciding this conversation needs some levity, he takes Matt's hand on his chest in his, interlacing their fingers together, “You know a profession that doesn't have weird ass people with names like _Bulls Eye_?”

Matt smiles a little dozily against his neck, “A butcher perhaps?”

“Yes,” he exclaims quietly causing Matt to laugh which is his goal. “I think I missed my calling. Think of me, white apron, possibly a kick ass black hair net. I would be damn sexy.”

“You already are damn sexy.” Foggy hums in agreement, Matt smirks, “If you had become a butcher, we would never have met,” his words break on a yawn.

“Ah,” Foggy reaches over them for the blanket he placed there earlier in the evening and covers their bodies with it. “Damn you and your logical mind. You're right though, fuck being a butcher, I'll take the sexy lawyer job with the hot boyfriend instead.”

Matt's answering laugh slowly fades into soft, even breaths. Foggy wraps his arms around Matt and kisses the top of his head. He closes his eyes, lured to sleep by the gently movement of Matt's chest and his warm breath against his skin. 

It's not exactly how he pictured their night ending, but he's right where he wanted to end up anyway with Matt sleeping in his arms. So he'll take it.

~~~*~~~


End file.
